


Her knight in shiny armor

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Mild Language, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The blonde rolled her eyes in sheer exasperation before glaring at him once again. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, ‘fuck off, Kirstein’,” she growled, her patience running thin. “And stop pestering my girlfriend, for fuck’s sake.”





	Her knight in shiny armor

“Hey there, Mikasa,” Jean Kirstein greeted in what only could be described as a pitiful attempt at being suave, a shit-eating grin decorating his face. “Do you happen to have a partner for the literature project?”

With a deadpan expression, the Goth mumbled softly and almost imperceptibly, “I actually do have one sorry,” whilst she placed her stationery back into her pencil case.

Jean stiffened right where his stood in the blink of an eye, his smile wavering noticeably in the process. After some painfully long seconds, he opened his mouth to say something, anything at all, only to find himself completely speechless.

“Fuck off, Kirstein,” someone warned, their voice quiet yet menacing. Soon enough, Annie Leonhardt, Shingeki no High’s local Bad Girl, placed herself beside Mikasa, who was looking at the blonde with gleaming and gleeful eyes.

“W-What?” Jean stammered, obviously frightened by Annie’s scowl and angered voice, as he sweat profusely.

The blonde rolled her eyes in sheer exasperation before glaring at him once again. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, ‘fuck off, Kirstein’,” she growled, her patience running thin. “And stop pestering my girlfriend, for fuck’s sake.”

The brunet nodded promptly before abandoning the classroom with urgency, not daring to look back once. Annie snorted, earning a soft and muffled giggle from Mikasa. 

“My knight in shiny armor,” the Goth whispered fondly, tenderness dwelling within her charcoal grey eyes. Upon hearing Mikasa’s affectionate words, Annie’s annoyance and anger melted away in the blink of an eye.

Mikasa stood up, black backpack in hand, and kissed her lover’s cheek lovingly, smiling innocently against her smooth skin when she felt her flesh heating up. Her smile grew wider and brighter when she saw the lip-looking lipstick stain on Annie’s currently reddened cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my little Mikannies, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
